


reticulation

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Fishnets, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: based on the halloween costume fansign, jongho fucks yeosang in his harley quinn outfit





	reticulation

**Author's Note:**

> quick and unedited but i really couldn't stop thinking about yeosang fishnets and had to write this jsdflk

Jongho thinks he’s a pretty simple guy. He tries not to let things get to him, thinks he’s done a pretty good job of controlling his tendency-to-spiral out of control feelings. But there’s a couple things that get to him instantly, break past all barriers and get him right in the chest. 

Yeosang is one of those things even on a regular day, his smiles and sweater paws and eyes and everything has a way of melting Jongho’s heart right through and occasionally, raising his blood pressure dangerously high.

This takes the cake. Halloween is here, a great opportunity to look stupid and have some fun. Jongho was fully expecting for some light teasing, more along the lines of Hongjoong’s over-exaggerated costume and his own cheesy classic. He was not prepared for Yeosang in fishnets. Fucking fishnets. 

Though his pants covered most of his legs, the tempting peeks of the black criss-cross hugging his pretty legs was just maybe the most appealing thing in the universe. Worse was that Yeosang definitely knew what he was doing, kept flashing him those infuriating faux-innocent smiles. 

It took all of Jongho’s self-control to keep acting as normal for the next couple hours, shifting in his uncomfortable cape and trying to keep his eyes away. It doesn’t work. It does the opposite, in fact, because as he stares determinedly into the air the images play out before him, how easy it would be to just slip his hands into the back of Yeosang’s pants and palm over his pretty thighs… how beautiful he would look wearing nothing else. 

And Yeosang, again, definitely knows this. He’s been teasing him for hours as subtle as he can, sneaking little glances over, crossing his legs in a way that stretched the fabric perfectly. Yeah, this was just about the last straw for his sanity. 

That’s why he’s here now, hands sneaking under Yeosang’s shirt in the fairly nice bathroom backstage. Yeosang giggles softly and turns back to look at him, somehow still radiantly beautiful even with the stupid wig falling into his face. “I wondered how long it would take for you to break,” he murmurs, and Jongho shakes his head incredulously. Seriously, this boy is going to kill him some day. He says as much, a raspy whisper directly into his ear. 

Yeosang grins wider and presses back into his chest. “C’mon, take a look. I know how much you want to.” 

Jongho swallows and exhales slowly, letting his gaze rake hungrily over Yeosang’s slim waist, down to the first peek of black fabric stretched over his waist. He finally gets his hands on the waistband of his white pants, wasting no time in carefully peeling them down. 

His breath stops in his throat. Not only is Yeosang not wearing any underwear, he can plainly see the end of a plug pressing against the fishnets. Fuck. Awed, Jongho reaches out and presses against it. Yeosang breathes out softly, eyes fluttering shut. “Come one, we don’t have much time,” he says, tone just shy from a whine. Jongho certainly doesn’t need any more encouragement. His blood feels like it’s boiling in his veins, brain shifting into one-track mode. 

He grabs Yeosang’s ass with two hands, watches the way his fingers span the soft, supple flesh. The texture of the netting feels good against his hands as he squeezes, dipping through the holes to rub against warm skin. “Jongho, hurry up!” Yeosang pants, craning his head back, brow furrowed in a way that makes him look even more adorable. 

Jongho digs his fingers through the loops of the fishnets and pulls hard, watching with satisfaction as the material rips apart under his hands. It looks absolutely obscene, especially as Yeosang shifts his legs further apart, putting the base of the plug in full view. 

He grabs the end of it gently, swallowing hard as he slowly drags it out. Yeosang grips the edge of the sink hard, quiet mewl slipping from his mouth as the last of the thick silicon slips out of him. Jongho watches, absolutely entranced, as excess lube drips from Yeosang’s pretty pink hole. 

Suddenly he can’t move fast enough, setting the plug aside and fumbling with his zipper fast enough he almost gets his fingers caught. A low groan rips from his throat as he finally gets a hand around his throbbing cock. Oh god, this is way too good. This is the lewdest sight yet, the leaking head of his cock pressed up against Yeosang’s clenching hole, framed by the torn edges of the fishnets. 

Just that little bit of contact is already so much, especially with the incredible view. Yeosang unclenches one of his hands from the sink’s edge, reaching back to grasp at Jongho’s side. He takes his hand, lacing their fingers together as he pushes all the way in in one movement. 

Fuck, it’s too good, snug and hot and slick around him. Yeosang is gripping his hand like a vice, whimpering quietly, muscles taut under his smooth skin. “Move, move, ah, I need it!” he rushes out. 

Jongho leans forward and presses his forehead against Yeosang’s back, trying not to process all the feelings rushing through his veins. Impatience winning out, Yeosang pushes backwards insistently, huffing in frustration at the bad angle. Jongho complies, gripping Yeosang’s slim waist and dragging all the way out. He can feel the friction in his teeth, and the last dregs of self-control fall away from him, slamming back in all the way immediately. 

Yeosang’s back curves into a delicious arch, the little bit of drool leaking from his lips smudging his lipstick even more. That’s the last straw, and now Jongho can’t stop himself, pounding into him sloppy and desperate. The little breathy moans punched out of Yeosang on every thrust is like music to his ears.

Hands shaking just a bit, Jongho shifts his hand on Yeosang’s waist down around to where his dick is straining against the material of the fishnets, flushed and dripping. Jongho’s fist closes around him through the rough fabric, making Yeosang gasp and clench tight around him. He’s almost thrashing now, hiccuping on a desperate moan every time Jongho fucks inside, sliding against his prostate with every thrust. 

“Jongho!” he nearly sobs, makeup running and painting an even prettier picture. The drag of his tight insides against Jongho’s sensitive dick is too fucking much, the feeling building in his gut until it’s like he’s going to snap. He fists Yeosang’s slick cock, still through the fishnets, giving him that slight sting of pain that always sent him over the edge. 

The fishnets are so wrecked at this point, Yeosang’s cum seeping through the front and dripping down over the material. Yeosang slumps forward over the sink, relaxing slightly and panting hard, letting Jongho manhandle him and chase his high. 

It only takes the sight of Yeosang in the foggy mirror looking absolutely debauched, lipstick smudged to hell and ruined fishnets stretched over the tops of his pretty thighs. Fingertips pressing hard into Yeosang’s hips, white-hot pleasure flooding his senses. 

Both of them still have most of their clothes on, sticky and uncomfortable with the heat and sweat, just panting together for a moment. Yeosang fumbles back for Jongho’s hand again, turning around to look at him with a wild smile. Now that he’s got what he wanted he’s infuriatingly smug, but it’s endearing. 

Jongho pulls out with a filthy wet sound, groaning low under his breath at the sight of his own cum seeping from Yeosang’s loosened hole, dripping down over the backs of his supple thighs and ripped fishnets. Yeosang looks back and smirks at him, bending down and just yanking his pants back up over the mess. Legs wobbling but smile steady, he turns around and leans close, breath fanning over Jongho’s cheek as he zips up his pants for him. “You think anyone will notice?” he murmurs.

Jongho swallows hard. Of course the other members will pick up on what happened right away, they’ll definitely have to deal with the knowing glances for the rest of the day. But the thought that Yeosang is going to go out there with Jongho’s cum dripping out of him is seriously doing something to him. “Yeah,” is all he can manage, eyes wide as he keeps thinking about it. 

Yeosang chuckles and leans in to give him a quick kiss, twining their hands together again. “Come on, let’s go.”   


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
